Burnt and Broken Hearts
by anissa1999
Summary: Soarin' and Spitfire have been best friends, and, ever since the Wonderbolts split up years ago, haven't seen each other. Spitfire wants him to feel the way about her she does to him. But when she visits him, she sees a surprise she doesn't like and the two feel hatred instead. Luckily, three florists, a bouncy mare, and a fast rainbow pegasus may be able to help them.


A story idea that came from a small feud about Spitfire. My friend hates her, I love her t death. You get the idea. Anyways, enjoy what went from a oneshot to a short story. SoarDash supporter or SoarFire supporter- you both get your way. UV and Lightning are fanmade; UV belongs to the friend I was mad at. xD Enjoy!

* * *

Spitfire trotted along the streets of Ponyville, a satchel over her flank full of bits. However hard it was, she strayed away from the eyes of the other ponies, knowing they'd try for an autograph. All she wanted to do was go to the florists' and buy a bouquet without being glomped. After all, Cloudsdale didn't have a flower shop. You can t grow flowers in clouds.

The reason behind this was for another Wonderbolt; Soarin'. For years she had felt some sort of attraction to him, but ever since they had split up almost a decade ago, she couldn't tell him. She hadn't had contact with him ever since. And, now that she finally found his address, she could visit him. She hoped it would be more than just a casual visit. Maybe he had the same feelings?

Quietly she walked inside the shop and was only able to glance around at the bright colored plants before somepony's voice interrupted her.

"Good morning, Ms. Spitfire!" Spitfire turned toward the voice and saw a pink mare with blonde hair decorated with a lily. This must have been one of the florists. "Are you looking for something?"

The Wonderbolt replied with surprise, "Oh, uh, morning! Yes, I need a bouquet."

The cashier's eyebrow raised, a smirk growing on her muzzle. "For a special somepony, yes?" she asked.

"T-That's correct." Not really a special somepony. Not yet, at least.

She moved away from the counter and flicked her tail in a beckoning motion. "I think Rose can help you in this situation. Follow me." Spitfire tilted her head but followed anyways.

In the back was a small room that was recreated into a greenhouse. Soft humming drifted in the sweet-smelling air that came from a cream pony with red and magenta hair.

"Ahem. Are you Rose?" Spitfire finally asked, making Rose jump and drop the water hose in her mouth. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to know about your, er, bouquets."

Rose's eyes met with her amber ones. Then, realizing it was Spitfire without her suit, exclaimed happily, "Oh, yes! Which type were you looking for, hon?"

The pegasus brought a good up to her muzzle. Soarin' had always loved the smell of daisies. "Do you have daisies?"

Rose unfortunately shook her mane. "We ran out a few days ago and we're waiting for more seeds to be delivered."

"Roses?"

"Those run out so quickly, hard to wonder why." She smiled.

"Lilies?"

"Nope."

Lily sudden cried, "The horror, the horror!" and fainted to the ground. Ross seemed to ignore her, but Spitfire cast a worried glance down at the fallen mare.

Spitfire was losing her hope ounce by ounce. One last chance. "Er... bluebelles?" Normally she wouldn't have asked about those but they were very gorgeous despite being unknown.

Rose skipped over to one section and gently pulled a dozen stems from the soil into a piece of tissue. As she gracefully wrapped the flowers into a bunch, she said, "Beautiful bluebelles." Spitfire was amazed at how she could wrap paper around flowers and tie a ribbon around them with only her mouth and one hoof. She couldn t do that to save her life.

"Do I need to pay for them?" The pegasus began to reach into her bag before being stopped by Rose's voice.

"Not at all," she answered, chuckling nervously. "You being here is pay enough."

Spitfire nodded thankfully to Rose, then grabbed the bouquet in her mouth and stepped over Lily s unconscious body, debating whether she should help or not. "I'll wake her up later," Rose said, as if she had read Spitfire's mind. "You've got a stallion to woo."

That was even creepier. Shaking off the suspicions, Spitfire winked and nearly ran over Daisy whens she zoomed out of the florists. Soarin' was totally going to freak out when he saw her!

* * *

_Here it is_. Spitfire hovered in front of Soarins mansion, the bluebelles clamped in her jaw. Water poured next to the doorway like a miniature waterfall, but instead ended with a pony in a dramatic pose with water spewing out of its lips. The clouds that created it were soft, yet stable enough to make a formation. On top was a platform reaching out a few feet for liftoff purposes, decorated in rainbow colored banners. Spitfire took a deep breath, then fluttered over and rang the doorbell.

The sound of hoofsteps, then a familiar cyan pegasus with a technicolor mane answered the door. Her magenta eyes light up as she saw her old friend. "Spitfire! It's nice to see you after all these years. Come in," she said excitedly, widening the retired Wonderbolt landed inside the house, a bit confused as to why Rainbow Dash answered the door and not Soarin . Either way, she was glad to see her again. The pegasus smiled at Spitfire and muttered, "Be right back," before cantering back to the kitchen, swag in her step.

The living room was medium sized with pictures of Sonic Rainbooms hung on the walls. There was a couch, a chair, and a staircase leading to the next floor. Clean, even though this was an unexpected visit. It was a pretty average house. Spitfire lay her bouquet on the table next to the door and awaited Rainbow s return.

After a few moments, the cyan pony walked back over to Spitfire and took off her apron, throwing it over the couch arm. "Sorry for the mess," she apologized. "Take a seat."

_Mess? This place looks like angels cleaned it_. She sat on the chair while Rainbow took the couch cushion closer to Spitfire.

"So," she began, her pink eyes sparking with memories. "how has life treated ya lately?" Her wings fluttered excitedly; Spitfire hadn't seen her this happy ever since she had been offered a VIP pass.

Spitfire shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"Have you found a stallion?"

Her face turned a nice shade of pink. "Uh, well, that s why I came here. How's Soarin doing?"

Rainbow opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of rushing steps from upstairs would have covered anything she may have said. Spitfire watched as two unknown foals raced down the steps and froze when they saw her. Following behind them was none other than Soarin'.

"Spitfire?" Soarin stared at the now blushing mare. "H-How did you find out my address? I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

She shuffled her hoof. "Maps of the Stars..." Her smile grew a bit wider. "Wasn't that hard."

Rainbow s face brightened at the two foals gave each other confused glances before the older blue colt asked, "Why is she here?" Soarin glared at him, then gave an apologetic look look to Spitfire.

"Lightning, that's one of the past Wonderbolts, Spitfire," Rainbow informed, rising to her hooves.

Spitfire leaned over to grab the bouquet, but realized something that nearly froze her heart when she got it. The two foals had wings, blue fur, pink and blue eyes, rainbow mane... And the way Soarin and Rainbow kept looking at each other just screamed affection. Her eyes narrowed a bit and her throat had a cloud stuck in it as she asked, "Y-you guys are... m-married?"

The two pegasi looked at her, in shock. But before she could say anything, Spitfire burst out of the door, tears streaming down her face. All that bravery, patience, time. Wasted. Soarins eyes widened and he raced after her.

Water stung her eyes, along with the wind and clouds she was going through. She couldn t hear Soarin screaming her name until he cried, "Spitfire! Wait! Please!"

"Why should I?" she growled sadly, looking at him with depressed amber eyes. They blazed with both fury and sadness like embers from a fire. The tears couldn't put out the flames. And, to her surprise, Soarins' eyes were filling with water as well.

"B-because..." He was failing to find the words. "Because I want to explain!"

Spitfire whipped around, her mane now a distraught mess. Explain what? That you never told me you got married? she hissed through clenched teeth.

Soarin replied, retreating an inch or two, "I didn't have your number!"

"Did you try, you know, looking up my name? Actually looking through the dang phone book? Find my address like I did yours?"

Silence. Soarin began feeling the worst kind of guilt he'd felt in years.

Spitfire was now crying even harder. "And worst of all, you _knew_ I had feelings for you! Ever since we first met!" she barked at him. "You spent all your love on **her** instead and left** me **single all ten years after we retired." Even though she knew it made her sound like she needed a stallion right away, it made sense at the time.

The blue pegasus stared down at his hooves. "I'm sorry..."

That line tore at Spitfire s heart even more. She ran her front leg across her eyes to dry up most of the tears before muttering, "Maybe I just don't deserve you. We were best friends even before we even became Wonderbolts. Remember?"

Soarin gulped, nodding slowly. They used to fly around Spitfire s backyard during the summer, pretending that they left behind trails of smoke, just like a Wonerbolt would. When they were innocent little foals with a simple schoolyard love. Spitfire wished it would have become more, but it was too late now.

"And how long did you know Rainbow Dash until you two got married?" More tears streamed down her cheeks, making the earlier face-cleaning useless.

"T-two years..."

By now, Rainbow Dash, Lightning, and the unnamed alicorn filly were watching from the porch. The mother was hoping it would end soon, but they had to talk it out nonetheless, no matter how heart-wrenching it was. The foals on the other hoof were shaking in fear and sadness.

Spitfire narrowed her eyes. "I hate you. So freaking bad right now."

Soarin felt his heart break in two. His eyes turned into icy blue slits. "If you don't want to accept my new life, then I hate you too!"

"Then I guess I ll be going then!"

"FINE!"

"**FINE**!" With that, the mare sped off, the tears rolling like waterfalls. Just like Soarins as he dashed back into his house and slammed the door, leaving a shocked and saddened family outside.

* * *

Hopefully things will work out between the two. But if they did in the next chapter, where would the plot be? So don't expect a new relationship right away. Arrivederci for now! Who's side are you on?


End file.
